


Piece of Peace

by doctorwhowerido504



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, There’s other ships too, idk when to tag them, im too lazy to tag them, just read and tell me when to tag new ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhowerido504/pseuds/doctorwhowerido504
Summary: Idk had a writer inch and I had to write. Anyway idk how to write summaries but the story is pretty good I guess so read it. I recommend it.





	1. The Not Regretful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing. I just thought about it because why not. BTS and the Avengers because I like them both. It’s gonna be OC and Jhope ship kinda thing because my mind is weird and I have no life. Question: what is sanity?

Hoseok just finished practice with everyone and soon everyone started packing their bags to go home and sleep. 

“Hyung are you staying or going home?” asked Jimin. 

“Nah Jimin-ah. Hyung has to practice a bit more.” Hoseok said, lying about it.

You see Hoseok wasn’t staying to practice dancing. No not at all. He was waiting for everyone to leave because he had a secret to keep away from the rest.

Jimin nodded and picked up his bag and left. Soon everyone else followed but Hoseok. He doubled checked that everyone is gone and he opened a portal. He picked up his bag and walked to the other side of the portal. He stick out his head and checked again and closed the portal. He changed into his red robes and walked towards a room. 

You may be asking ‘where is Hoseok at?’ ‘Why so mysterious?’ Well you see Hoseok at a young age was taught mystic arts along with another girl who was two years younger than him. Also his known as his love of his life.

As he walked into the training room he pushed back his hair with gel so it didn’t get in the way when he was training.

“Hoseok you’re here!” Montserrat said. He noticed she was wearing an evening gown and her hair was done.

“Woah Montsy! Aren’t you a little too dressed for training?” he said. 

“Hobi did you forget? Today is the charity ball you promised to go with me.” She said, pouting her lightly glossed lips. Then it hit him. 

Oh shit it was today. No wonder that suit was hanging out of my closet. 

“I’ll be right back!” He said, quickly opening a portal. He noticed that nobody was in the room and he went to the bathroom and showered. Nobody was home which was a blessing. He dried and dressed myself. He grabbed hair gel pushed his hair back and checked himself out. 

Then he heard the front door open and he grabbed his phone and crossed the portal and closed it.

“I got the red tie that matches my dress.” Montsy said, smiling at Hoseok. Hoseok melted at the sight of her. Her dark hair and the red dress made her look very beautiful. Her brown eyes shined like stars in an endless galaxy. 

She walked down the stair with tie in hand and gracefully made her way to him. When she reached him, Hoseok bowed at her.

“Please stop. I’m not a princess. Well not anymore.” She said smiling sadly. Montsy was Loki’s daughter but he had to go into hiding. And in order to not put her in danger, he gave her away to Tony Stark and Doctor Stephen Strange. She was barely 5 at the time. She started learning mystic arts and magic at the age of 3 with Loki. Loki wanted his daughter to keep learning mystic arts and magic so Strange made a promise to keep teaching her mystic arts along with the boy Loki was also teaching. The funny thing was that Thor didn’t know she was his niece and Princess of Asgard. 

Hoseok laughed and shaked his head. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek. 

“You’ll always be a princess to me.” And as he was about to kiss her, her (adopted) brother, Peter, ruined the moment.

“Montsy! Hoseok! Are you ready to go?” He screamed from the top of the stairs. 

“Yea we’re ready!” She said, annoyed. Hoseok started walking upstairs when Montsy tugged his arm and pulled him for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and full of love. 

“Let’s go.” She said in the thick British accent Hoseok loved. She hoop her arm with his and both walked up the stairs. 

When they reached the top, both of her fathers were waiting along with a hyper Peter. 

“I’m ready to party!” said Peter excitedly. 

“Pete this is a gala. Not a party. Please act you have common sense.” said Tony.

“What is common sense?” said Peter. 

“Mood.” said Montsy. 

Tony shook his head and crossed the portal with his husband behind him. 

“Pete where’s MJ?” asked Montsy.

“She’s already at the gala with Shuri.” He replied as he crossed the portal. Soon everyone crossed it and Stephen closed.

“Alright this is the game plan. Nobody uses their powers and whatsoever unless there is an attack or threat. Understood?” asked Tony.

Everyone shook their head in affirmation that they understood. 

Soon everyone went their own way and Hoseok and Montsy were speaking in Korean with T'Challa. 

Hoseok soon noticed that someone familiar was here. He couldn’t make a face since they had their back towards him. 

“Montsy is their famous people here?” Hoseok asked. 

“I think Taemin from SHINEE is here.” she replied.

He politely excused himself and dragged Montsy to the balcony. 

“Okay if he knows I’m here he’s gonna tell Jimin.” He told Montsy. 

“I put a charm that nobody could recognize you except for certain people. So chilax.” She said.

He visibly relaxed and let go of the breath he was holding. 

“Now you owe me a dance.” Montsy said, smiling cheekily.

“I do, don’t I?” and said grabbing her hand and taking her hand to the dance floor where they’ll spend the rest of the night at. 

The night was young and Hoseok and Montsy were sure they were going to enjoy it while they can. 

Many things could happen in the future. But right now is a gift for each other. That’s why it’s a present for both of them. 

They dance the night way until they were tired. They both decided to sleep in Montsy bedroom with of course Tony and Stephen permission. They dress in their pajamas and slept in each other’s arms without worry. 

This was a mistake Hoseok isn’t going to regret.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes and No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m half way dead. But that’s fine.

When Hoseok woke he noticed it was morning. 8 am in Hong Kong. It okay he’ll cuddle a little bit more with Montsy. 

Wait. Fuck. Shit. It’s 9am in Seoul and he has practice at 9:05. He jumped outta bed and accidentally pulls a sleeping Montsy along with him and accidentally tugs her out of bed which led to her falling on the floor. 

“Holy fuck Hobi. Give a girl a warning!” She said, rubbing her head. 

“I’m sorry! It’s that practice starts at 9:05 and it’s 9:02 over in Seoul right now.” He said, rushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to get dress. 

Montsy just glared at Hoseok for ruining her sleep and cuddle time. But she could enjoy the view of Hoseok undressing. 

Hoseok felt someone staring when he was undressing and realized his girlfriend was staring at him. 

“Keep going. I don’t mind.” She said smirking. 

This girl will be the death of me. Hoseok thought as he blushed. 

She changed out of pjs into her black knee high dress that Tony got her for today’s meeting. She put her hair in a ponytail with her bangs slanted left. 

“I’m going back now.” said Hoseok, opening the portal.

“Wait!” Montsy screamed, finishing her lipstick. She ran up to Hoseok and kissed him. 

He was enjoying the kiss until someone coughed.

Fuck.

They didn’t.

They broke away way to see his friends standing the jaw wide open.

“Ummm…… sup homies.” Montsy awkwardly said.

“I’ll see you later?” Hoseok question. 

“Yeah, just fix this.” Montsy responded, wiping lipstick from Hoseok lips. 

He kissed her cheek and closed the portal. 

Well shit fam. It’s definitely bye Felicia for him. Like the kind Montsy would say to Peter when he messed up and knew her parents were going to kill him.

They’re going to be like that vine when the girl asked about the difference Kansas and Arkansas and asked America to explain. (This is about his relationship. Saying he isn’t in one but he is.)

He took a deep breath and turned around with a fake smile.

“Hey guys. I wasn’t expecting you guys this early here. You guys usually come an hour after the original practice time.” He grinded out of his mouth.

He wasn’t angry. Just disappointed. 

Then the ground started to shake. And not the normal kind where it shake from jumping but the fucking Earth shaking. 

Then a portal open.

“Umm… hello change of plans. You guys talk later and Hobi you’re with me.” Montsy said. 

He looked at her and gave her a weird look. 

“Some enemy of my father. I don’t know much.” She said.

Then a loud booming voice screamed out:  
“LOKI’S SPAWN SHOW YOURSELF!”

“I wonder who the spawn is?” Montsy sarcastically said. Then she changed her outfit to what looked like her fathers Asgardian clothes but instead of the trademark green, hers was red.

“Take them somewhere safe. I’ll send you the coordinates.” She said, walking towards the door.

“Did you really have to wear the horns?” He asked. 

“They won’t believe me. They’ll say I’m not his daughter.” She said laughing. 

“You’re so extra!” Hoseok shouted after her. 

“Have you seen my parents?! I strive to be extra!” She shouted back giggling. 

Hoseok laughed at her silliness. He turned awkwardly back to the boys.

“I guess I’ll take you guys to Stark Tower. That’s the only safe place I know.” Hoseok said.

He opened a portal and crossed it. 

“Friday?” Hoseok called out. 

“Yes Master Hoseok?” Friday responded.

“We have guest and put the tower on lockdown we’re under attack.” Hoseok said.

“They’re attacking Seoul as we speak Master Hoseok.” Friday said. Hoseok paused. 

“Guys come on.” Hoseok said.

“Is it safe?” asked Jimin. 

“I wouldn’t put you guys in danger. It’s safe come on.” Hoseok said. 

They boys walked through the portal. It was night time in New York. 

“Friday make sure nothing happens to them. Don’t let anyone in or out unless it’s Montsy or her family or me.” Hoseok said.

“Wait wha-!” Namjoon was cut off by Hoseok closing the portal.

“Have to protect them. I can’t let them get hurt or be in dangers way.” Hoseok thought.

Hoseok changed into his sorcerer clothes. He wouldn’t admit he fell twice putting on his boots. 

Hoseok checked his phone to see if Montsy send him the coordinates. 

Montsy <3  
He’s at Namsan Seoul Tower. 

Me  
On my way. 

He open a portal to the tower to the tower. There Montsy stood alongside her parents and brother. 

“Montsy!” Hoseok yelled. 

She waved at him to come closer. 

“What does he wants?” He asked.

“He wants me to use as bait to bring my father forward.” She replied.

“But we don’t know if he’s alive or not.” Hoseok said.

“My point exactly. But my papa is gonna ‘bargain’ with him.” She said.

“Do they know that you’re Loki’s daughter or not?” 

“They don’t know I’m a girl. For all I know they could think I’m a boy.” 

“I mean, you could shapeshift.”

“Mmh you’re right I could, but I’m too lazy.”

“When are you not.” 

“When I feel alive which is never. I’m dead in the inside.”

“That’s a mood right there.” 

“Should we get back to the matter at hand?” 

“We should, shouldn’t we?”

They both looked up the tower, debating what to do and what not to do. 

Soon lightning broke out. There was lightning everywhere. Nobody couldn’t see anything. If they tried to leave they couldn’t. Then it everyone.

Someone really special is here. And it’s not the Stark-Strange family or Hoseok. 

It was a special someone.

An uncle.

Montsys’ uncle.

Uncle Thor came to visit. 

And by the looks of it, Thor doesn’t seem too happy. There’s lightning everywhere. 

It looks like everyone owes Thor an explanation. And it’s not gonna be the niece. It’s the adoptive parents.

They’re so fucked. 

And now the monster is dead and everyone is questioning what happened.

They were thinking that’s what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

“LOKI’S CHILD! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Thor shouted.

“And that’s my cue to get out.” Montsy whispered and opened a portal when Hoseok closely behind her. She was about to the portal when Thor saw it. 

“Oh damn.” and closed the portal.

“Don’t find me. Don’t find me. Don’t find me.” Montsy chanted. 

Then another portal open.

“Hoseok, the love of my life, it’s been absolutely amazing knowing you. I love you.” Montsy said. 

“Montsy you’re not dying. Not over my dead body.” Hoseok said, standing in front of her.

She back hugged him. She was afraid what’s gonna happen. She heard all those horrible stories about what they did to her father. She didn’t want that for her. She hasn’t done anything bad enough to have her go through the same punishments.

Then her parents, Peter, and Thor came out the portal.

Montsy held Hoseok tighter.

“Montsy everything will be fine. Trust me.” Hoseok said.

“Montsy,” tony softly said,” say hello to your uncle Thor. He isn’t mad. He’s very excited to meet you actually.”

She peeked out from behind Hoseok back.

“It’s a little lady that Loki has fathered.” Thor said fondly.

She stepped away from Hoseok and walked towards Thor.

She stood in front of him and looked down. She can’t anger him. She values her life a lot.

Thor kneels in front of her and holds her hands.

“So you’re the lady that Loki talked so fondly of?” 

Her father is alive? She looked up at Thor.

“If you’re going to ask me about your father, I sadly don’t know where he is. I’m sorry. But you look like him. It seems he inspired your style of clothing.” He said to her. The last thing Thor wanted to do is make her upset. She really did remind of Loki. 

But what really question was who was the boy who follows her around. She had a lot of trust in him, he could feel it.

“Can I get a hug? After all we’re family.” She looked at Thor , wide eyes in fear.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Thor said.

“But you manage to hurt my father who was your family.” She whispered.

He was in shock. How did she know? That’s why she was afraid of him. She thought he was going to do what he have done to Loki. She had every right to be afraid of him. She manage to escape his hold and walked towards the boy.

Hoseok hugged her tightly as she cried. She was so afraid. 

“Thor it’s best if you speak to her later and explain anything. If there’s anything she doesn’t like, she doesn’t want secrets.” Stephen said.

“But Loki kept her as secret.” Thor said.

“If I feared for my safety, I fear for my children’s safety too.” Tony said, looking at Thor. 

Thor knew he was right. Loki would keep everyone he loves away from harm's way. That’s why he manage to keep his daughter safe.

Then Hoseok picked up Montsy up and carried her inside the tower.

When he came back inside, he was met with a pacing Namjoon, nail biting Jin and Jimin, sleeping Jungkook, and softly talking Taehyung and Yoongi.

They all looked up when he came in. 

“Umm lets go to our floor so we can talk. I’m sure you have questions.” Hoseok said.

They all nodded and followed him to the elevator.

Montsy opened her eyes and waved her hand towards Jimin. Which he responded by waving back and smiling at her. 

Then the door open and all of them got out. Hoseok let Montsy down and she went to their shared bedroom to change.

“First of all, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was going to tell you but I couldn’t find a way to tell you. Remember how today we were going to have a dinner with some important people? BYeah well it was them. We were going to explain what I do and everything.” 

Then Montsy came out and brought Hoseok a change of clothes.

“Go change. We’ll go eat and explain more.” Montsy said.

She turned around to the boys.

“First thing first, I want you guys to sign some of my posters. Hoseok has only sign them but I want you guys to sign them.” She said.

They looked blankly at her. 

“Come on. My whole family have a room full of autograph things from different artists.” She said, opening the elevator. They followed her and got in.

When they got to the floor they saw different posters from various artists.

She brought them to a room filled with autographed pictures of many different artists. They reached a door where Monsty punched the key in and the door open. There was many pictures and albums of the boys. The only signature there was Hoseok’s. The boys marveled the room, pictures from different eras. 

Monsty pulled out a box of different colored markers. 

“Go on signed them. I didn’t spend money on those for them not to get signed at some point.”

The boys grabbed the box out of hand and went on a signature spree. They wanted to see who signed all the posters and albums in the room first. (This sounds like a BTS run episode)

Hoseok’s soon came in watching his friends running around signing everything in the room. 

“What are they doing?” He asked, kissing her cheek gently.

“They’re seeing who can sign the whole room the fastest.” 

They laughed at their antics especially when Jin tackled Jungkook and ran to sign an unsigned album.

“Oh shit that boy really went yeet.” Monsty said, covering her mouth from laughter coming out. 

After 20 minutes they heard Yoongi screaming in victory.

“Yoongi wins it seems.” Hoseok said. They all came back to where Monsty and Hoseok were sitting at, tiredness can be seen in their features.

“So I did promise breakfast and and explanation about all of this.” Hoseok said.

When Namjoon was about to say yes Hoseok snap his fingers and they all sat in a dining room, breakfast buffet ready. 

“Alright let’s eat and talk boys.” Hoseok said , smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about going MIA for a while my b. Well I’m finally graduating High school so I get to work on this more. ^.^


End file.
